1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical device, and more particularly, pertains to an endotracheal tube clutch for holding an endotracheal tube in position about a person's mouth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art endotracheal tubes were previously secured to a person's mouth area so that the tube would not be swallowed by large amounts of adhesive tape or sometimes string. This was very impractical and not pleasant to look at.
Other endotracheal tube devices have been complex devices requiring two hands to operate and have not been easily removable or applyable.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an endotracheal tube clutch which can be operated with minimal effort and accommodates all sizes of endotracheal tubes, adult tubes and pediatric tubes.